Brothers
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Porque eles viviam em total harmonia, em um verdadeiro ninho de amor, e um dia a casa desabou e o sonho se desfez• •Não contem spoiler• •NÃO é Uchihacest•


**Brothers**

- Nii-san? – uma voz fina e baixa chamava, pequeninas mãos puxavam o lençol branco com vontade, e na face uma expressão emburrada – Nii-san! – chamou mais alto, esfregando os olhos com as costas de uma das mãos, cansado, enquanto a outra cutucava-lhe o ombro. Levantou, puxando o lençol que trouxera e saiu arrastando o pequeno ursinho marrom com fita vermelha no pescoço para fora do quarto.

O que estava deitado abriu um dos olhos, estranhando a ação. O pequeno não era de desistir tão fácil. Quando ouviu a porta ser aberta mais uma vez tornou a fechar os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo. Os passos suaves no chão de madeira contornaram-no e ouviu-o se ajoelhar mais uma vez. O lençol lhe foi erguido com cuidado e logo um corpo quente se enfiava ali embaixo junto a si, não só o pequeno como também o ursinho que dera a ele no aniversário passado.

- Boa noite, nii-san. – ouviu-o murmurar, colocando o urso entre eles e acomodando a cabeça em seu peito. Soltou uma das mãos e passou-as pelos cabelos bagunçados do pequeno, que lhe erguia a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.

- Você já é um rapazinho, Sasuke, quando vai aprender a dormir no seu quarto? – perguntou sem alterar o tom ou a expressão vazia na face, e isso já não incomodava o menor, sabia que ele era assim e sempre seria.

- Gosto de dormir com você. – respondeu simplesmente, engatinhando até o rosto do mais velho para dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite, então deitou ao seu lado e fechou os olhos.

-**U**-

- Hoje é meu primeiro dia na academia! – exclamava animado, correndo até a poltrona para jogar-se no colo do irmão mais velho, que afagou seus cabelos e mostrou-lhe um sorriso fraternal.

- Que bom Sasuke. Está preparado pra isso? – quis saber o moreno, em tom divertido. Tocou o indicador na testa do menor, como sempre fazia, e como ele já esperava.

- Claro que sim! – tornou a exclamar, com uma das mãos no local atingido. Parecia chateado, e o maior sabia que ele odiava quando fazia aquilo, pois era, de certa forma, seu modo de se desculpar.

- Feche os olhos. – pediu calmamente, já sem aquele sorriso tão raro de se ver em seu rosto.

- Tá. – resmungou, obedecendo. Ouviu-o pegar alguma coisa e em seguida pôr-lhe algo, que apertou sua cabeça e deixou sua testa quente, então o sentiu afagar seus cabelos mais uma vez.

- Pode abrir. – disse.

Os olhos negros e semifrios do Uchiha menor se abriram lentamente, deparando-se com um espelho, e em sua testa estava a bandana da folha. Sorriu, pondo as mãos no metal gélido, mas que o deixava realmente feliz. Ergueu a cabeça ao maior, notando a ausência do objeto em sua testa, e em seu lugar o sorriso que era tão raro aparecia duas vezes no mesmo dia.

- Agora você pode dizer aos seus novos amigos da academia que já usou uma bandana. – brincou o mais velho, tocando o centro da testa do irmão com o indicador, e talvez Sasuke entendera o motivo de ter sua testa estapeada tantas vezes pelo mais velho, quando tivesse seu hitaiate da vila ele iria evitar o contato – Quero ótimos resultados de você.

- E você terá, nii-san! Quero ser como você. – disse o pequeno, com um brilho nos olhos ao imaginar-se na mesma posição que o irmão ocupava.

- Errado Sasuke, não queira ser como eu. – repreendeu Itachi, em um tom sério que mais raramente ainda usava para com o menor – Seja melhor do que eu.

Não entendeu, e o mais velho desejou que ele realmente nunca entendesse. Observou a face questionadora do pequeno e os orbes negros o olharem espantados, então sorriu, quebrando o clima frio que se estendera e esperando que ele esquecesse o que havia lhe dito.

- Vai me levar à academia? Os outros vão morrer de inveja quando virem que eu sou o irmão de Uchiha Itachi! – exclamou animado, socando o peito do maior.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso. – lamentou-se em um suspiro, retirando sua bandana da testa do pequeno para poder acertar o indicador ali – Okaa-sama irá lhe levar.

- Queria que você fosse. – bufou, cruzando os braços.

-**U**-

- Sugoi! – aquela voz conhecida veio em uma exclamação, fazendo o moreno virar o rosto às árvores, deparando-se com um pequeno Uchiha que trazia-lhe o almoço, mas parara ao ver as chamas trazidas pelo mais experiente. Descia da árvore e olhava-o sério, um olhar perigoso, e no lugar de frios orbes negros reluziam dois belos sharingan's.

Esperou que o irmão mais novo chegasse até ele, ainda com lábios entreabertos e olhos salientados, realmente surpreso e admirado. Nunca vira o sharingan do mais velho antes, podia dizer com toda a certeza que eram os olhos mais belos de todo o clã.

Sentaram-se à sombra da árvore mais próxima, ainda em silêncio, enquanto Itachi almoçava sem pressa alguma, e seu erro foi esquecer de desativar o sharingan, pois o menor encarava-os boquiaberto, como se os hipnotizassem.

- Quando vou ter o meu? – Sasuke perguntara sem jeito, após minutos questionando-se se deveria fazer a pergunta ao mais velho.

- Como? – estranhou o maior, voltando os orbes vermelhos a ele.

- Meu sharingan. – respondeu em um murmúrio, ainda incerto sobre que fazia à coisa certa.

Rapidamente os olhos vermelhos tornaram-se negros e sem vida mais uma vez, e a face despreocupada tornava-se séria. Foi então onde o menor teve a certeza de que não deveria ter perguntado aquilo.

- Tudo no seu devido tempo, Sasuke. – foi só o que obteve como resposta, e só obteria aquilo por mais que insistisse, o que era censurado pelos orbes negros.

-**U**-

- Nii-san! – gritou animado, correndo até a entrada da casa, por onde o mais velho passava sozinho. Pulou da varanda, em um gesto que desesperou o gênio Uchiha a segurar o pequeno futuro gennin que transbordava excitação – Okaa-sama mandou você me levar à academia!

Itachi franziu a testa, voltando os olhos à porta, onde a jovem mãe se encontrava sorridente, ignorando a expressão de socorro na face do filho mais velho.

- Eu... Não posso ir, Sasuke. – disse receoso e em tom um tanto entristecido, tocando o indicador na testa do pequeno.

- Mas hoje é o dia em que temos que levar algum ninja da família, e você é o melhor, nii-san. – insistiu Sasuke, sacudindo os ombros do irmão.

Olhou-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma expressão desapontada, não com a insistência do menor, parecia mais desapontado consigo mesmo. Pôs o mais novo no chão e afagou seus cabelos negros, sorrindo-lhe em seguida.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

- Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritou aos pulos, jogando-se novamente nos braços do moreno – Iruka-sensei vai gostar de te ver, ele fala muito de você.

Manteve o sorriso enquanto levava o pequeno ainda nos braços em direção à saída do clã. Valia a pena o sacrifício se pudesse vê-lo feliz.

-**U**-

Caminhava atrás, vendo o irmão correr para alcançar sua sombra, e no fundo sabia que não iria demorar muito para que aquele sorridente menininho se tornasse um homem frio como ele, com o objetivo de derrubá-lo. Talvez por isso sempre dizia "não posso", tinha medo de se apegar ao irmão que futuramente seria seu rival, ou melhor, ele já era seu pequeno rival. Não queria que ele se tornasse um ninja, não queria que tivesse o sharingan que tanto ansiava, mas um dia iria acontecer, e sonhava com o dia em que veria no caçula um modelo mais poderoso que si mesmo, e o mais incrível, sem a ajuda ou incentivo de ninguém.

Sasuke parou e olhou-o, então sorriu, um belo sorriso, como o mais velho já esquecera como se dar.

- Um dia vou ser tão forte quanto você? – o menor perguntou de forma inesperada, deixando Itachi sem resposta.

- Não. – respondeu friamente, parando à frente de um Sasuke decepcionado e entristecido – Você será melhor, muito melhor. E quando esse dia chegar, quero lutar com você.

Viu um largo e maravilhado sorriso brotar na face alva do irmão, que erguia os braços e exclamava:

- Mal posso esperar para que esse dia chegue, nii-san!

Com isso saiu correndo novamente, mais rápido, mais excitado... Itachi sorriu, mas desta vez não era um de seus doces sorrisos.

- Nem eu, Sasuke... Nem eu. – murmurou, seguindo-o em seguida.

-**U**-

- Nii-san... – gemeu ao meio de lágrimas de desespero, vendo a sua frente um guerreiro de máscara de frieza trajando vestes ANBU's. Aquele não era seu doce irmão – Por quê...? – caiu de joelhos no chão, sem desviar daqueles orbes vermelhos que sempre o hipnotizaram.

- Se quer ter olhos como os meus, mate seu melhor amigo... Persiga-me... Odeie-me... Viva uma vida cheia de solidão, viva a sombra do ódio que nutre por mim, viva para me matar. Então poderemos lutar e nomear o vencedor.

Um grito soou pela noite escura e o doce menino corrompeu-se pelo ódio. A dúvida não foi esclarecida: Por quê?

-**U**-

- Como você previu... Tornei-me mais forte, muito mais forte, e nós lutamos. Eu sou o vencedor, _nii-san_. – cuspiu ao corpo que jazia aos seus pés, com nojo em suas palavras frias, sem sentimentos nos orbes vermelhos, sem mais ódio no coração.

* * *

Yo minna-san... Fic curtinha n.n

Eu odeio o Sasuke :D Sério, odeio ele... odeio odeio odeio odeioooooo o Sasuke :D Já disse que odeio o Sasuke?

Ryuk: Chega! Ò.ó Todos entenderam, você odeia o Sasuke!

Isso, eu o odeio! \o\ Aquela biba emo e seu Kishimoto no Jutsu me enojam u.u

E eu não gosto do Itachi :D O único Akatsuki pela qual não tem qualquer afeição, acho ele mala e sem graça... Apenas gosto dele em yaois KisaIta, porque aquele tubarão é fodastico e ele com o Itachi são um casal MARA °.°

_DETESTO_ Uchihacest... Abomino o casal, são o pior de todo o anime, pior até ItaDei, e quem me conhece sabe que eu odeio muito ItaDei.

Por que então, ô cagas d'água, eu escrevi essa fic? Não sei... Eu gosto de contos dos irmãos Uchihas quando ainda eram uma família in love, gosto do jeito que tudo acabou :) -menina má-

Eu sei que não foi bem assim... --' Mas quis deixar assim pra não dar spoiler, pois é chato, e também porque eu quis XP

Ryuk: Era só dizer "porque eu quis" e pronto ¬¬

Tá, chega de falatório u.u

Deixem reviews, onegaiiiiiiiiiiiii #.#

OU EU ESCREVO SEUS NOMES NO MEU DEATH NOTE! Ò0Ó9

Até :3


End file.
